User talk:GameGear360
Welcome Hi, welcome to Nerf Blaster Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:CheetahCurtis page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Hello I see you are here. There is already a Nerf Wiki. Go to nerf.wikia.com. This is just a remake of from some of the people who got banned. 12:37, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Okay, awesome. Glad you are concerned. I can review the blasters for you too. Cpt. RileyLet's Talk 20:11, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Hello this is Major Eagle Bomber and I was wondering if you could help me make reviews for all the guns. Major Eagle Bomber 01:12, December 2, 2010 (UTC)Major Eagle BomberMajor Eagle Bomber 01:12, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Template * I've got the template set up at the moment without automatic infobox colors (you can manually set the colors using Bkg1= and Bkg2=). But if you want it automatic similar to the infobox colors on Bricki, you'll need to set that all up before changing the infobox. Feel free to ask me if you need help, but I won't be on too much for a while Nighthawk leader 01:00, September 28, 2010 (UTC) adopting Hi. Your contributions look great and I have given you admin and bureaucrat rights on the wiki. Please remember that it is best to ignore vandals and not respond to them either on their talk page OR in the edit summary; simply revert, block and move on. Good luck, and happy editing. -- Wendy (talk) 00:58, September 30, 2010 (UTC) sounds like a plan. You can copy stuff from my wiki. Cpt. RileyLet's Talk 03:12, October 9, 2010 (UTC) This is just me, Captain Riley on an alternate account. I look over this Wiki, to see how its doing. I might help out a little, but I am busy with another Wiki and my real life (School, Friends etc..) Slappy Was Here! 15:25, October 14, 2010 (UTC) streamline I see that a streamline dart page has not been made. Correspondence badges does this wiki have badges? Spiderlily 21:08, February 8, 2011 (UTC) badges how do you have badges? suck this bitch RE: Return Sorry, I haven't had much time lately for Wikia. I'm still trying to stay active on Brickipedia. Once things get stable there, I'll edit more here. - 20:52, February 18, 2011 (UTC) NStrikeAgent335 05:32, February 19, 2011 (UTC)Hi!Just in case I need any pics to be uploaded,I will ask you! Regards,NStrikeAgent335 P.S. I need these photos.... Larami Darts Mega Darts Backlash Razorbeast Armorshot Striker Slingshot Sharp Shot SpeedLoad 6 Quick 16 Swarmfire Working together NStrikeAgent335 06:13, February 19, 2011 (UTC)Hey GameGear360,let's work together.I will write the articles,you can help me edit the articles and find the pictures for them,Sounds good,right? Okay NStrikeAgent335 12:09, February 19, 2011 (UTC)ALRIGHT,OKAY!Let's just search up pics. NStrikeAgent335 13:00, February 19, 2011 (UTC)GG! Use these photos!Urgently! http://webzoom.freewebs.com/thenerfer/Ammo/XXL%20Missile%20Proper%20Size.jpg XXL Bazooka Missile http://webzoom.freewebs.com/thenerfer/Ammo/XXL%20Missile%20Proper%20Size.jpg Mini Ballista Missile http://webzoom.freewebs.com/thenerfer/Ammo/Ultimator%20Missile.gif Mattel Missile NStrikeAgent335 05:27, February 20, 2011 (UTC)GG!Let's edit Mono Blast,Wildfire and Atomizer to make the grammar better!I will work on the page Cyclotron. No More Pages NStrikeAgent335 10:19, March 10, 2011 (UTC)I've got it,I will just be an "editor" from now on,you create the pages. P.S. Reviews NStrikeAgent335 10:47, March 10, 2011 (UTC)O yea,I will try to do reviews on the blasters. NStrikeAgent335 03:16, March 13, 2011 (UTC)GG,I've got the pics of the Switchshots up and running on the Wiki.(And pics for other blasters too) NStrikeAgent335 03:26, March 13, 2011 (UTC)I'm now posting photos on every blaster page.